we are memories yet to be
by LastMelodya
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya kembali dan Momoi takut jatuh cinta lagi. [warning inside]
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** alternate timeline, ooc, miss-typo(s), _slight minor aomomo._

 **Note:** saya tergoda dengan bayangan sosok kuroko yang menjadi guru tk di masa depan dan … momoi yang _janda_ c:

 **.**

* * *

 ** _we are memories yet to be_**

* * *

 **.**

Seharusnya Momoi tak berstagnasi dalam satu kejut kecil dan hanya menatap dalam atensi penuh ketika tatapnya menangkap sang putri semata wayang berada di dalam dekapan entitas lain.

Tapi, _bukan itu_.

Ada netra sebiru langit yang hampir Momoi lupa sepanjang sepuluh tahun belakangan kehidupannya, sebiru helai rambutnya yang tak pernah lebih pendek dari tengkuk, sehalus presensinya yang mencipta satu senyum untuk kemudian mengulurkan dengan lembut Daisuki—putri kecilnya, kembali kepada Momoi.

"Momoi-san."

Dan suara itu datang seperti angin yang telah lama hilang, menyapanya, dengan intensitas lembut yang tak pernah ada duanya. Momoi masih kehilangan fokus ketika suara Daisuki mendesah di sebelah telinganya, berkata dengan logat lucu khas anak taman kanak-kanak, bermaksud berbisik tapi volumenya jauh dari kata kecil, "itu guru baruku, Kaa-chan!"

Bibir Momoi bergerak kaku dan membentuk sebuah kurva kecil. Ia tersenyum. Dengan segenap hati yang penuh akan memori masa lalu dan mencoba lamat-lamat menatap kepada netra biru itu. Menatapnya tanpa distraksi, sebagaimana yang selalu ia lakukan di hari-hari yang lalu.

"Tetsu-kun," ujar wanita itu pada akhirnya. "Lama tak berjumpa."

Ada seribu diam yang terlewat untuk kemudian terasa seperti beban. Tawa khas kanak-kanak di sekitar tak membuat keadaan mencair. Momoi tak mengerti mengapa perasaan itu _masih ada_ , dan ia semakin tak mengerti mendapati orang itu—Kuroko, juga seperti ini. Ia selalu bisa membawa topik dalam suasana nyaman, dengan wajah monoekspresifnya, terlampau datarnya, dan terlampau halusnya. Kuroko tak akan pernah berpikir apa-apa, impulsif dengan sedikit kompulsif, meski begitu, Momoi tak akan pernah bisa menjarah pikirannya sama sekali, bahkan, sampai saat ini.

Kemudian, suara Daisuki terdengar lagi. Menegur dalam sopran tinggi dan menggapai-gapai helai merah muda Momoi yang diikat rapi. "Pulang, Kaa-chan. Ayo pulang." Dan Momoi tersadar dari segala hening-hening kolase masa lalunya yang menjebak pikiran wanita itu pada hal-hal taksa penuh absurditas.

Satu tatapan, Momoi tersenyum lagi. Kali ini dengan kurva yang lebih lebar. "Tetsu-kun, kami duluan."

Tak ada tahanan, tak ada sanggahan, tak ada balasan.

Hingga Momoi berbalik dan punggungnya terasa meremang, merasa ditatap, diperhatikan.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama di musim gugur. Hari di mana ia—Momoi Satsuki, kembali bertemu Kuroko Tetsuya setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu pria itu menghilang dari dunianya tanpa pertanda sama sekali.

* * *

Perpisahan mereka tak bisa dikatakan baik.

Sebagaimana perpisahan ia dan anggota-anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya. Ketika _Winter Cup_ berakhir dan Seirin menang di atas segalanya. Ketika tangis haru membaur satu sama lain dan ketika segalanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi, nyatanya tak sampai di situ. Suatu hari, di masa-masa yang mereka lewati tanpa Momoi di dalamnya, mereka berulah lagi. Momoi tak pernah tahu, hingga berbulan-bulan kemudian, Aomine menceritakan padanya. Akashi menantang lagi, untuk bertanding. Kuroko menolak sebab untuknya, _Winter Cup_ kemarin adalah masa terakhir dirinya berkompetitif dengan sahabat-sahabatnya ini. Akashi mencemooh, Kise membela. Ada Aomine yang ikut terbawa emosi dan Midorima yang juga membenci. Murasakibara membentak di antara kunyahan keripik yang hampir habis. Entah bagaimana caranya, perspektif mereka berbeda lagi. Tak ada satu pun yang memiliki perspektif sama, semua menjunjung egonya masing-masing.

Dan Kuroko selalu menjadi yang paling statis dengan keputusan beningnya.

Semenjak itu, tak ada lagi Kisedai. Lulus High School, mereka memisahkan diri. Semuanya. Momoi masih dengan Aomine di Tokyo. Tak ada pertemuan, tak ada serendipity, tak ada saling menghubungi; persahabatan mereka hancur. Hingga pada akhirnya, benar-benar terlupa.

Lulus kuliah, Momoi masih bersama Aomine. Lima bulan kemudian, di satu malam tanpa bintang dan embus angin musim semi, Aomine memberinya cincin—implikatif melamarnya. Pria itu tak berkata apa-apa, namun esoknya orangtua Aomine datang dan dengan gegas menentukan tanggal pernikahan. Dua bulan kemudian, mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Murni karena keduanya terbiasa statis menjalani hari bersama-sama.

Daisuki lahir di kehidupannya satu tahun setelah mereka menikah. Aomine masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya—polisi berpangkat tinggi. Pulang larut malam sekali atau bahkan tak pulang sama sekali. Ketika usia Daisuki menginjak tiga tahun, pasukan polisi mendatangi rumahnya. Mereka membawa serta seragam abu Aomine yang robek di sana-sini, kotor, dengan beberapa percik darah. Kabar duka datang bersamaan suara tangisan Daisuki yang terbangun larut sekali. Momoi menahan isak, menenangkan Daisuki hingga kembali tidur. Kemudian, menangis kencang sekali.

Aomine tertembak mati dalam misi dan nyawanya tak terselamatkan lagi.

Berbulan-bulan ia meratap diri, melupakan Daisuki dan kehilangan arah sama-sekali. Hingga kemudian Momoi sadar, kesedihannya kehilangan Aomine bukan karena dirinya kehilangan sosok suami, melainkan sosok sahabat yang sudah terlampau lama menjalani hidup bersama-sama. Momoi bangkit lagi, menyadari ada Daisuki yang harus ia hidupi. Aomine menitipkan putri mereka bukan untuk diabaikan. Dan dengan tekad yang tak pernah seyakin ini, Momoi kembali membuka lembar baru sebagai _single parents_. Demi anaknya bersama Aomine Daiki.

* * *

Momoi merasa, bahwa dirinya tak begitu banyak mengalami jatuh cinta. Bahkan dengan Aomine, ia hidup di antara bayangan sahabat dan kenyamanan yang kasual dan terlampau menjadi kebiasaan. Mereka menikah tanpa cinta terucap, namun menaati segala komitmen dan seluruh kewajiban yang harus diemban suami-istri. Itu saja sudah cukup.

Seingat memorinya, Momoi hanya pernah jatuh cinta satu kali, dan itu sudah sangat sangat sangat lama hingga ia berpikir, mungkin semuanya tak penting lagi.

Tak penting lagi.

Sampai pada waktu ketika, orang itu kembali di hadapannya. Dengan tatapan yang sama dan seluruh aura yang tak jauh berbeda.

Kuroko Tetsuya kembali dan Momoi takut jatuh cinta lagi.

* * *

"Kaa-chan, Kuroko-sensei mengajak kami main basket. Boleh aku ikut?"

Momoi menahan langkah gegasnya dengan teliti, mengikuti langkah-langkah kecil di sampingnya yang begitu mungil. Tangannya ditaut, diayun ke sana-sini, meski dirinya tahu, atensi putri kecilnya itu teralihkan oleh beberapa orang yang tengah berbaris di lapangan taman kanak-kanak.

"Itu permainan laki-laki, Sayang. Perempuan tidak bermain basket."

Ada gumam kesal yang melayang. Momoi menahan senyum, melihat Daisuki mencebikkan bibir dengan gaya lucu sekali.

"Tapi Kuroko-sensei bilang aku boleh ikut."

"Tidak. Kaa-chan katakan sekali lagi, basket hanya untuk laki-laki. Dai-chan perempuan, kan?"

"Huh!" Cebikkan itu lagi.

Momoi mengstagnasikan langkah dan melepas tautan tangan Daisuki. Berlutut di depannya, mengelus rambutnya. "Mau dengar sebuah cerita?" ujar Momoi lembut. "Dulu, Kaa-chan pernah memaksa Tou-chan untuk mengajak Kaa-chan bermain basket bersama. Tou-chan melarang, tapi Kaa-chan tak mendengarkannya. Kaa-chan tetap bermain, mengejar dan merebut bola dari Tou-chan. Tapi, tiba-tiba—hap, Kaa-chan jatuh." Momoi meringis ekspresif. "Lutut Kaa-chan berdarah dan Kaa-chan harus disuntik agar lukanya bisa sembuh lagi."

Daisuki ikut meringis. Tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai lengan Momoi, menautnya lagi dan mencengkeramnya erat-erat.

"Dai-chan mau merasakan luka di lutut seperti Kaa-chan?"

Dengan gerakan yang amat pelan, Daisuki menggeleng. Pada akhirnya, gadis mungil itu menarik lengan Momoi lagi agar wanita cantik itu kembali berdiri, membawanya kembali melangkah lagi.

Momoi menahan senyum kering di bibir.

Karena pada kenyataannya, ini bukan tentang luka di lutut, bukan tentang jarum suntik yang rasa sakitnya hanya seperti digigit semut, bukan tentang basket untuk laki-laki, bukan tentang tidak boleh, _bukan tentang, bukan tentang, bukan tentang_ —apa pun.

Ini tentang siapa yang mengajak.

Tentang Kuroko Tetsuya yang menjadi guru gadis kecilnya.

Tentang Daisuki, yang perlahan-lahan, menunjukkan ketertarikan lebih pada Sensei baik hatinya itu.

Mereka sampai di samping mobil. Momoi membuka pintu penumpang, membantu Daisuki duduk dalam kursinya untuk kemudian memutari mobil dan membuka pintu untuknya sendiri.

 _Jangan lagi, Tetsu-kun. Cukup aku saja yang jatuh cinta padamu dulu. Cukup aku saja._

 _Jangan Daisuki._

Namun, sebelum Momoi sempat masuk ke dalam kubikel mobilnya. Seseorang menahan tangannya.

Seperti kembali pada masa-masa lalu—ketika ia selalu menjadi yang paling tiba-tiba datang begitu saja. Kuroko berdiri di sana, di belakangnya, sebelah tangan menaut lengannya, sebelah lagi memegang benda bulat oranye yang begitu Momoi kenal.

Bibirnya tersenyum, seindah senyum di mata birunya. Ia masih seperti yang dulu. _Ia masih Kuroko yang dulu_.

"Boleh aku mengajak Dai-chan bermain basket bersama, Momoi-san?"

Dan Momoi terdistraski. Matanya memburam dan ia memalingkan tatapan.

"Berhentilah sebelum waktu makan siang tiba."

Momoi menemukan dirinya tak dapat menolak lagi.

* * *

Kuroko menpati janjinya.

Mereka berhenti bermain pukul setengah dua belas siang. Daisuki kembali dengan wajah berseri yang tak pernah Momoi lihat sebelumnya. _Dan ia ada di gendongan Kuroko_. Seragamnya berantakan, ada bercak noda di sudut rok kotak-kotaknya. Sekilas, ia memandangi lutut mungil si kecil, tak ada apa-apa, tak ada yang terluka. Untuk sesaat, ia menghela napas lega.

"Kaa-chan!" Suara Daisuki melengking—lambang khas ketika gadis kecil itu terlampau senang. Sebelah tangan mungilnya melambai-lambai, meminta atensi, yang sebelah lagi masih melilit nyaman di leher milik Kuroko.

"Bagaimana permainannya?" Momoi mengujar tanya sambil tersenyum manis. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk meminta Daisuki berpindah ke dekapannya. Namun gadis kecil itu malah memalingkan wajah, mendekap leher Kuroko erat-erat seolah tak ingin melepaskan sama sekali. Momoi mengerutkan alis, Kuroko tersenyum geli.

"Seru sekali." Kuroko yang menjawab pada akhirnya. "Dai-chan, sudah waktunya pulang. Sama Kaa-chan, ya?"

Gadis kecil itu merajuk dalam pelukan pria itu. "Aku masih mau sama Sensei!"

Momoi menghela napas. Mulai lelah. "Dai-chan sayang, kita harus pulang. Dan Tetsu—uhm, Kuroko-sensei juga harus pulang, untuk makan siang."

Daisuki mengintip kecil. "Makan siang? Kita juga harus makan siang, kan, Kaa-chan?"

Momoi mengangguk-angguk senang.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak makan siang bersama Kuroko-sensei saja?"

Momoi tergugu. _Magenta_ -nya mengilat dan meredup dalam waktu bersamaan. Ada tremor kecil yang bersarang di bibirnya, sebelum akhirnya perasaan kesal mendominasi ibu muda itu. Menuntutnya menguarkan emosi yang tertahan semenjak tadi. "Daisuki, jangan nakal. Kaa-chan sudah memasak di rumah. Kau bisa bertemu Kuroko-sensei besok. Sekarang, ayo, pulang dengan Kaa-chan." Tangannya terulur dan memaksa Daisuki berpindah padanya.

Namun, tautan tangan mungil Daisuki pada Kuroko malah semakin kencang. Dan Momoi semakin kesal.

"Daisuki, jangan membuat Kaa-chan marah!"

Satu bentakan, dan suasana seketika hening. Angin musim gugur memaksa merangsek masuk dengan resonansi-resonansi gesekan daun-daun kering. Dekapan Daisuki di leher Kuroko melemah, dan Momoi menariknya dalam satu tarikan kasar. Ada yang mulai berbayang dalam _magenta_ kecil di mata Daisuki yang persis seperti milik ibunya. Rambut biru panjangnya yang dikuncir dua ia tarik-tarik—gerakan refleks gadis kecil itu ketika tengah tak menyukai suatu keadaan. Likuid membayang, dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga akhirnya si kecil Daisuki terisak di dada ibunya.

"Kaa-chan jahat! Kaa-chan jahat! Aku mau Tou-chan hiks … hiks …, Tou-chan …,"

Tangan Daisuki digenggam erat dan Momoi merasa dadanya sesak. Sudah lama sekali, semenjak terakhir kali gadis kecil itu menyebut ayahnya. Mengimplikasikan lagi kehilangan yang telah lama ia kubur kesakitannya. Menyadarkannya bahwa ia bukan ibu yang cukup baik. Bukan, ia sama sekali tak baik. Sejak dulu, memang hanya Aomine yang mampu menyamankan Daisuki bagaimanapun keadaannya, hanya Aomine. Dan ia hanya bertindak sebagai ibu yang sama sekali tak berguna.

Likuid itu jatuh di pipinya.

Tak begitu lama, hingga Momoi menyadari ada tangan yang merengkuh. Menyentuh pucuk kepalanya dan menepuknya dengan begitu lembut. Momoi mengingat tangan itu, tangan yang pernah menenangkannya jauh di waktu sebelum ini. Tangan yang juga memberinya kekuatan ketika ia menangisi Aomine. Tangan yang selalu menyentuh lembut, penuh akan afeksi.

Dan kali ini, ia melakukannya lagi.

"Momoi-san," Kuroko mengujar. "Kuantar pulang."

* * *

Senja datang dan matahari perlahan redup dalam jingga-jingga di balik kumulonimbus. Angin musim gugur menghias dengan cokelat-cokelat keemasan di antara oranye yang memanja netra di atas sana. Momoi menatap kosong, jemarinya tertaut dalam diam dan kakinya menapak dalam gamang.

"Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya?"

Daisuki tertidur lima belas menit yang lalu setelah tak henti bermain basket di halaman belakang bersama Kuroko. Hampir tiga jam. Hingga akhirnya putri kecilnya itu mengeluh karena rasa sakit yang menghunjam di perut. Tentu saja, permainan mereka dilaksanakan di kala perut mereka penuh akan makan siang.

"Aku dan Dai-chan (Aomine) menikah setelah lulus kuliah."

Semuanya kemudian terujar, tanpa terkecuali. Kuroko mendengarkan dalam diam dan tanpa tanggap-tanggap kecil dan hanya dengan wajah monoekspresifnya—yang begitu Momoi kenali. Ketika Momoi menaikkan nada, ketika volumenya mengecil dan hanya tersisa desis-desis dengan genangan air di netra, ketika Momoi benar-benar menangis, ketika Momoi tersenyum lagi. Kuroko hanya mendengarkan dan memang itulah tugas terbaiknya saat ini.

"Begitulah, sampai aku tersadar, ada Daisuki yang menjadi pusat kehidupanku saat ini."

Intonasi final. Dan Momoi akhirnya menatap Kuroko, yang sejak lama sudah lebih lama menatapnya.

Ada hening lagi yang begitu lama. Hingga Momoi merasa tak mampu lagi menatap biru muda milik Kuroko. Angin berembus lagi, aroma musim gugur jelas pekat teruar. Jalanan di luar mulai sunyi, beberapa kendaraan kompleks mulai jarang-jarang terlewat, digantikan burung-burung sore yang terbang melewati atap-atap setiap rumah.

"Kau kehilangan?"

Akhirnya terujar. Momoi menoleh lagi dan masih mendapati netra Kuroko menghunjam _magenta_ -nya. Teduh, penuh misteri. Wanita itu selalu kesulitan menebak-nebak akan isi kepala si pria biru. Tentu saja ia kehilangan. Hampir seumur hidup ia hidup bersama Aomine dan tetiba presensinya hilang begitu saja. Bahkan kini, dengan satu buah hati yang datang dari relasi mereka. Tak ada alasan untuk tak kehilangan. Tak ada. Dan seharusnya Kuroko tidak bertanya.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya di antara tawa sumbang. Tenggorokannya kering, dan matanya memanas lagi. "Kaupikir bagaimana lagi."

"Maaf," katanya menambahi. Momoi hanya tersenyum, terbiasa dengan segala tanya seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsu-kun."

Karena sekarang segalanya sudah terasa lebih mudah. Momoi menyadari satu hal bahwa yang hidup pasti akan mati. Tuhan terlalu menyayangi Aomine dan akhirnya memanggilnya lebih dulu pergi ke surga. Momoi sama sekali tak keberatan.

Langit menggelap. Senja hilang. Udara mulai mendingin. Momoi bergerak pelan, lengannya membungkus tubuh kecilnya yang mulai diserang dingin.

Kuroko melihat dan tangannya terulur tanpa pikir panjang sama sekali. Ia menarik Momoi, membawanya kembali ke dalam dengan taut-taut di jemari yang menghangatkan. Maatanya lurus ke depan, dan Momoi di sebelahnya terus memerhatikan; figur wajah yang sudah mendewasa, garis rahang yang menegas, bibir yang masih terlampau senang tersenyum, mata yang tak jarang melihat tanpa prasangka; tak banyak yang berubah. Dan. Hangat di tangannya masih sama. Menyamankan ruang-ruang hampa di sela jemari Momoi yang lentik.

Diam-diam, ada yang berdesir lagi. Momoi menunduk dan ingin melepas.

—tapi, ia tidak bisa. _Ia tidak mau_.

Segalanya terasa benar. Dirinya, Kuroko. Di antara malam yang mulai menyapa dan resonansi penghangat ruangan di dekat jendela. Sudah sampai, dan seharusnya mereka saling melepaskan. Tapi, tak ada yang memulai. Tak ada yang merenggangkan genggaman. Berstagnasi saja di sana, dia saja, begini saja.

Di sudut ruangan, foto Aomine seperti menertawakan kebodohannya. _Satsuki bodoh, ke mana keberanianmu yang dulu? Yang selalu agresif di depan Kuroko, yang memeluknya tanpa aba-aba, menyerukan namanya dengan lengkingan yang membuat kupingku pengang._ Momoi tersentak dan menoleh pada akhirnya. Genggaman itu ia lepas. Bukan bayangan cemoohan Aomine yang menyadarkannya, tapi, sesuatu yang lain.

Kenyataan bahwa mereka sudah berpisah sepuluh tahun, bukan waktu yang sebentar. Dan Momoi menelisik lagi, kepada wajah Kuroko yang masih menatapnya tanpa ragu sama sekali.

Pikiran Momoi tak bisa lepas pada sesuatu yang lain itu, sesuatu yang lain seperti— _bagaimana kalau Tetsu-kun sudah punya kekasih? Siapa kekasih (atau bahkan istri) Tetsu-kun sekarang? Bagaimana wajahnya? Wanita itu beruntung sekali, ya._

Tapi, pengecapnya mengkhianati dengan ujaran, "Ah, sudah gelap. Tetsu-kun butuh istirahat untuk kembali mengajar besok, kan?"

Ada sedikit kilat di mata biru muda itu. Menatap lebih lebar, dan lebih lama. Hingga akhirnya, satu ulas senyum diuarkan dan Kuroko melangkah menuju pintu depan.

"Aku pulang, Momoi-san. Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Momoi mengantar sampai depan pintu. Menatap sosok itu hingga masuk ke mobil dan memutar keluar dari pagar rumah. Ada tautan mata sekali, dan debaran dalam hati Momoi semakin bertambah alih-alih berkurang dalam kuantitas sedikit saja.

Pintu ditutup, punggung terempas.

Momoi jatuh cinta lagi.

* * *

Esoknya Momoi kembali mengantar Daisuki pergi ke taman kanak-kanaknya. Kuroko masih di sana dengan kemeja putih yang bersih dan celana katun berwarna cokelat muda. Senyumnya mengembang, di sebelah tangannya menggandeng satu murid lelaki dan tangan lainnya mengusap kepala murid lainnya. Ia dikerubungi, menjadi guru favorit yang lembut dan tampan. Tak terkecuali Daisuki.

Putri kecilnya itu bergegas berlari dan melepas gandengan tangannya. Menghampiri Kuroko dari samping, menyentuh lengan-lengannya (yang kini terlihat kekar, tak sekurus dulu). Kuroko menoleh, tersenyum pada Daisuki hingga matanya menyipit dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan afeksi tulus yang tergambar dari senyum di matanya. Tak lama bel berdering dan Kuroko membawa mereka semua masuk. Momoi masih memandanginya, tak bergerak. Perpaduan Kuroko dan anak-anak, ia lupa kapan terakhir kali melihat pemandangan seindah itu.

Tepat sebelum pintu kelas ditutup, Kuroko menoleh, menatap Momoi tepat di mata dengan tatapan gamang seolah ada jutaan hal yang ingin ia sampaikan melalui tatapan itu.

Pada akhirnya, pria hanya tersenyum, satu senyum khasnya yang terimplikasi ribuan makna.

(Dan Momoi menyadari senyum Kuroko tak pernah seindah itu, sebelumnya).

* * *

"Aku dan Kuroko-sensei punya rahasia."

Malam masih segar, perut mereka kenyang terisi. Daisuki berada dalam pangkuannya dengan buku dongeng tiga dimensi yang menarik perhatiannya. Hari-hari terakhir digunakan gadis itu untuk selalu membicarakan Sensei barunya. _Kuroko, Kuroko, Kuroko_. Seolah hanya nama itu yang membuatnya tertarik. Seolah hanya nama itu yang mengisi hari-harinya di taman kanak-kanak.

"Apa?" Momoi mengujar tanya, menanggapi.

Daisuki tersenyum lucu dan menutup buku dongeng di tangannya. Matanya memicing—berlagak menjadi orang dewasa yang punya sejuta rahasia. Jemari kecilnya menarik Momoi mendekat, matanya bersinar jenaka. "Kaa-chan jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya."

Momoi menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum. Maka ia hanya mengangguk dan balas menatapnya ekspresif dengan mata berbinar menunggu Daisuki kembali berbicara.

Katanya, "Aku ingin Kuroko-sensei jadi ayahku."

Senyum di bibir Momoi hilang beserta binar-binar pada netranya.

Daisuki masih melanjutkan. "Kata Kuroko-sensei dia mau. Tapi dengan satu syarat, jangan ada orang lain yang tahu."

Udara terasa begitu tipis, Momoi kehilangan napas teraturnya. Mata memanas di antara tawa kecil Daisuki yang terumbar kegirangan. Dadanya berdesir, ucap ujar polos dari putri kecilnya itu memorak-porandakan seluruh perasaannya yang sudah ditata sistemis. Hati-hati.

Dan kini, segalanya kacau-balau.

Bercecer lagi.

Tepat ketika itu, ponsel Momoi berdering. Satu nomor baru yang baru-baru ini disimpannya tertampil di sana.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya._

Momoi mengembus napas kencang-kencang sebelum akhirnya menggeser layar dan mengakseptasi panggilan itu.

"Ya, Tetsu-kun?"

Lawan bicaranya menjawab. "Aku ingin menunjungi pemakaman Aomine-kun besok."

* * *

Mereka membisu di hadapan gundukan tanah bertabur bunga-bunga dan air mawar itu.

Daisuki memilih untuk tinggal di rumah bersama Baa-chan dan Jii-san-nya sementara Momoi menyanggupi ajakan Kuroko untuk menemaninya. Pria itu masih mengatup bibir, matanya menelusur kepada nisan Aomine yang bersih dan tangannya sesekali mengusap lembut tanah-tanah di depannya yang menggumpal.

"Dai-chan membocorkan _rahasia_ kami, ya, Momoi-san?"

Tanya itu terujar di antara kelopak daun musim gugur yang terbang. Momoi menoleh, memerhatikan wajah Kuroko yang statis dengan ketenangan. Matanya masih memandang ke depan, tak menatap Momoi, tapi sorotnya berbicara, mengajaknya berkonversasi pada kekakuan yang mulai mencair—yang ingin ia leburkan seluruhnya.

Momoi menggigit bibir, ada rasa gamang dan malu yang menyusup ke bilah dadanya. _Memangnya kelihatan? Apa sikapnya pada pria itu berubah sehingga dengan mudah ia bisa menebaknya?_

Pada tanya itu, Momoi menjawab. "Ah, anak kecil memang suka berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Maafkan Dai-chan, ya, Tetsu-kun."

Angin berembus dan membawa harum aroma mawar membersit indra penciuman. Momoi tak menyukai kondisi seperti ini, ketika hening mendominasi dan yang tersisa hanyalah angin-angin dingin yang merembet hingga ke tengkuk. Ia seperti lupa caranya meneriaki pria di sampingnya ini, seperti dulu. Ia ingin kembali, pada dirinya yang tak berpikir banyak.

Angin berembus lagi. Dan kini, ada suara Kuroko yang menghiasinya. Dengan,

"Jika aku setuju dengan gagasannya, bagaimana?"

Nadanya begitu tenang. Setenang wajahnya yang menatap Momoi pada _magenta_ yang melebar, mencipta kejut tak terencana.

"Jika aku juga ingin jadi ayahnya … apa boleh?" Kuroko mengucap lagi, kini dengan satu senyuman yang melenakan. "Kalau mau tahu, tujuanku ke sini, karena aku juga ingin membocorkan rahasiaku pada Aomine-kun." Biru langit Kuroko berpaling, tersenyum jahil. "Siapa tahu, Aomine-kun ikut setuju."

"T-Tapi … mana mungkin," cicit Momoi kecil, netranya berlari ke sembarang arah, tak ingin menatap biru langit di netra pria itu. "Lagi pula, tak mungkin guru mapan seperti Tetsu-kun tak punya—uhm, kekasih."

Akhirnya, kalimat ujaran itu, _sesuatu yang lain_ yang sejak kemarin ia pikirkan terempas. Dan mungkin Momoi memang telah kehilangan dirinya yang dulu. Kini berbicara saja sulit, pada pria ini. Ada banyak kalimat yang menggantung di kepala namun hanya beberapa yang benar-benar bisa ia ucapkan.

"Memang kenyataannya begitu." Balasan Kuroko datang lagi seperti hujan di langit panas. "Karena semuanya, tak ada yang seperti Momoi-san."

Rasanya seperti ada kaki yang menendang kepala Momoi. Membuatnya pening, membuatnya pusing, membuat tak bisa mencapai keseluruhan hal-hal ilokutif yang disampaikan Kuroko di sampingnya. Tapi, bersamaan dengan itu, seperti ada yang menyusup pelan-pelan; dan hal-hal tersebut terlihat sangat jelas bahkan ketika Momoi tak mampu menerjemahkannya sama sekali. Sama sekali.

"Aku tak memaksa." Bibir Kuroko tersenyum lagi. Senyumnya indah dan Momoi kembali ditarik pada kolase memori di masa lalu, ketika cintanya masih menggebu pada pria ini, ketika rasanya masih penuh pada pria ini, ketika segala atensi yang ia punyai akan adjektif cinta hanya terpaut pada pria ini; Kuroko Tetsuya.

Memang, ada perasaan takut dan rikuh yang Momoi rasakan tentang gagasan yang Kuroko berikan. Membangun sebuah keluarga bukanlah sebuah hal yang mudah. Momoi sudah pernah merasakannya sekali, dan sayangnya, tak sampai selesai. Tapi … kemudian ia membayangkan, jika dengan Aomine saja ia bisa membangun sebuah keluarga tanpa konflik dulu, maka dengan Kuroko pun seharusnya ia bisa. Pasti bisa.

Sebab kali ini, ada cinta yang _akan_ terpaut di antara konstruksi berlabelkan keluarga yang nantinya mereka jalani. Sebab Momoi percaya bahwa senyum, tatapan, maupun ujaran Kuroko yang lembut mampu membimbingnya dan Daisuki pada satu keutuhan yang sempurna. Sebab Momoi percaya … Aomine akan semakin bahagia di surga jika putri kecil mereka mendapatkan kembali sosok ayah yang diidam-idamkannya.

Sebab Momoi punya kuantitas kepercayaan yang begitu besar pada Kuroko.

Maka, tangannya ia ulurkan, terbang pelan-pelan untuk kemudian menyentuh telapak Kuroko di antara jemari-jemarinya. Ia genggam di sana. Erat-erat. Dan tak perlu menghitung waktu untuk menunggu Kuroko membalas tautan tangannya dengan intensitas erat yang sama.

"Terima kasih, Tetsu-kun. Terima kasih."

Senyum Momoi terbit seindah ukiran senja yang berpendar di petang hari. Dan Kuroko jatuh cinta, jatuh suka, jatuh sayang, jatuh jatuh jatuh—semakin jatuh.

Sekali lagi.

Ada bahagia yang _kembali_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **|end|**


End file.
